Today's presence standards, models, and presence service implementations typically do not address dynamic categorization of presentities into presentity groups. Many presence applications allow users to manually group presentities into buddy lists such as “my family”, “my fellow gamers”, “my colleagues”, and the like. This may be due to presence services typically assuming a homogeneous presentity population, addressing only one type of presentity, usually persons.
On the other hand, computer technology has evolved sufficiently such that “smart” technology is available in many homes today. From appliances to monitoring systems, many devices are capable of performing multiple tasks, interact with users, and communicated over various types of networks.